Film I Session 7
Session Duration Episodes 152-205, 54 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Qui-Gon ** Padme Amidala (200-205) * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as Jar Jar Binks * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Boss Nass ** Fake!Amidala ** Padme Amidala (152-198) ** Panaka ** Ric Olie ** Pilots ** Black Robed Figure/Darth Maul ** Combat Droids ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Captain ** Nute Gunray ** TC-14 ** Dofine ** Trade Federation bridge crew member ** Sio Bibble ** Droid ** Yoda ** Mace Windu Character Played By More Than One Person This Session * Padme Amidala played by: ** The GM (152-198) ** Jim (200-205) Summary The players are gathered around the shore leading to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, waiting for Sally to return from there and give a report. She arrives and reports (much to the GM's surprise) that the Gungans have all left the city to go to the secret hiding place in the swamp, to make exlopding soap bubbles for the fight filled with electric mosquitoes, and that these bubbles will be piled on the backs of the dinosaur ponies. Sally leads them to the hiding place, where they meet the Gungans headed by Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals. The Queen appeals to the Gungans for aid, but is refused by Nass. She asks Sally to negotiate. Sally tells Nass that they should help the Naboo humans defeat the Trade Federation droids, and then they can retrieve the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Nass agrees, but Sally insists he should demand payment for their aid: 10 humans per day so the Gungans will never have to worry about food again. At this point, Padme comes forward to reveal that she, Padme Amidala is the real Queen of Naboo. She offers to sacrifice herself to the Gungans to save her people. Fortunately, Annie comes up with a better solution. She points out to Nass that without their help, the Gungans can't get to the Trade Federation orbital headquarters where the Orb is, and it'd be a shame if someone should destroy the hq and the Orb along with it. Nass backs down, and agrees to help the humans. The players make their strategy. Sally will lead the Gungans to fight the droid army by attacking them with the soap bubbles. Jim suggests they fill up the bubbles with water from the geysers at high tide. Meanwhile, the rest of the players, along with Padme and her entourage, will storm the palace through the hangar and take the Fed leaders captive. Sally takes charge of the Gungan army and leads them into battle with a rousing speech. The rest of the players along with Padme and her entourage storm through the hangar where the Naboo space fleet is docked. Ben points out to the GM that the pilots they rescued from the hangar way back in Film I Session 2 went with them on the royal barge and would've been with them all through the trips to Tatooine, Coruscant, and back to Naboo. Ric Olie and the other Pilots come forward and take off in their space fleet to battle the Fed ships orbiting the planet. Sally's forces are protected from the Combat Droids' bombardment by a shield that Pete had provided. All Sally and the Gungans have to do is wait for the geysers. Then thousands of droid reinforcements arrive and attack through a flaw in the shield that Pete hadn't noticed. At the hangar, Jim orders Annie to take a fighter ship, go to the orbital hq, and assassinate the Feds' leaders. Ben asks Jim sarcastically why he doesn't get her to single-handedly destroy the base, and deactivate the Lost Orb and bring it back while she's at it? Jim thinks that's a good idea and tells Annie to do it. Annie reluctantly climbs onboard the fighter. Pete eagerly joins her as her co-pilot. Suddenly, the Black-Robed Figure Jim had fought earlier on Tatooine enters the hangar. Jim rushes forward to attack with his laser sword. Jim's confident because with Ben by his side, it'll be two against one. Then the Figure reveals his laser sword is double-ended. Jim orders Padme to lead her men to the throne room while he and Ben fight the Figure. Padme tries to do so, but she and her men are pinned down by the remaining droids in the hangar. Pete and Annie are still in the hangar, in the fighter they're abaord on. Pete takes charge of the fighter, using its laser to obliterate the droids. Padme and her men rush out of the hangar while Pete and Annie take off in their fighter to take part in the space battle orbiting the planet. The Figure keeps trying to break off the fight with Jim and Ben to talk to them, but Jim keeps attacking. In space, Pete and Annie take part in the battle, with Pete firing at the enemy fighter ships. Jim and Ben keep fighting the Figure, despite his attempts to talk. Finally, an exasperated GM declares that a series of force fields have come on in the hangar, seperating Jim from the Figure and Ben from Jim. Ben wants to know what these force fields are here for. The GM claims it's an airlock. Ben wants to know why there's so many of them. The GM stammers that it's a redundant system. Ben points out they're in an atmosphere. The GM has to pause to think before he can claim that they do vacuum testing of fighters in the hangar. Ben points out that the hangar has a huge open air entrance. The GM claims that it also has a force field. Ben wants to know why the Feds didn't use that force field to keep the Naboo fighters trapped inside. The GM stammers that the force field blocks out air, but lets metal get through. With Jim unable to attack for the moment, the Figure warns him and Ben that the Feds are about to use the Lost Orb to destroy Naboo's moon. At the Gungan/Droid battle, it's not going so well for the Gungans. Jim wants to Summon Bigger Fish to help, but the GM points out he's not actually there. In space, Annie tells Pete to fly the fighter into the orbital hq's open hangar. The GM claims it has a force field. Annie declares that this must be a force field that keeps in air but lets ships come through, and the GM reluctantly agrees. Pete and Annie fly into the hangar. Annie wants to go searching for the orb, but Pete chooses to destroy combat droids individually to level up on XP. At the hangar, the force fields go down long enough for two rounds of combat. Jim rushes forward and continues to fight the Figure. Ben also rushes forward, but the force fields come on again before he can reach them, seperating Ben from them by one force field. The GM, rolling for the Figure, rolls a 20 to hit. Jim rolls to parry...and rolls a 1. The Figure impales Jim with his laser sword and Jim collapses. At the Gungan/Droid battlefield, the Gungans continue fighting until the Feds blow up the moon. Without the moon, there can be no high tide for the geysers being used to fill up the soap bubbles. With their ammunition now depleted, Sally and the Gungans have no choice but to surrender. At the hangar, the force fields come down and Ben rushes forward to avenge Jim. They fight, but the Figure shoves Ben over a ledge and Ben is forced to hang on precariously to a knob on the wall. The Figure introduces himself as Darth Maul, Private Detective. Maul explains that he's working for Senator Palpatine to track the Lost Orb, but Jim and Ben have ruind everything. Maul relates in flashback on how Palpatine had hired Maul, and that Maul placed a "stooge" within the Trade Federation to spy on them. Palpatine got Valorum to send Jim and Ben to negotiate with the Feds. But when Nute Gunray learned they were Jedi, he contacted Palpatine, accusing the Jedi of being spies. Palpatine tried to calm him down by telling him that if they were spies they'd be searching the Feds' base. And at that moment, Jim began searching the room he and Ben were in. This was why the Feds attacked Jim and Ben at the start of the campaign. The Feds then launched their full scale invasion of Naboo. When Jim and Ben went to Tatooine with the Queen, Palpatine sent Maul to locate them. When he got to Tatooine, Maul sent the small spherical droid that Jim destroyed to locate them. Maul finally found them as they were leaving and approached them on his hoverbike. Maul tried to talk, but the others couldn't hear him over the roar of his hoverbike, and then Jim attacked and escaped on the ship. Maul finishes his flashback by revealing that the Feds have a spy among the Gungans, Captain Tarpals. Ben offers to help Maul get the Orb and return it to the Gungans. Maul tells him his job is to get it for Palpatine. While surrounded by the droid army, Sally says outloud that Pete could find a way to deactivate the entire droid army. By an astonishing coincidence, right after Sally says that, Pete in his fighter thousands of miles away, realizes he can hack into the Feds' systems and deactivate the entire droid army. He does so. With the droids deactivated, Tarpals admits he was forced to spy for the Feds because they were threatening his family. Sally tells him that as punishment, he won't get to eat the humans along with the rest of the Gungans as they now get ready to invade the capital Theed. Ben is able to distract Sally from her dreams of conquest and cannibalism by telling her that the manes of the Gungans' dinosaur ponies need grooming. In the orbital hq, Annie goads Pete into setting off the destruction of the orbital hq by firing at its reactor. At the hangar, Maul offers to help Ben up if he'll join him in retrieving the Orb and giving it to Palpatine. Ben declines because he promised to give the Orb to the Gungans. Maul's going to leave Ben there, but when Ben threatens to report this to the Senate, Maul decides to kill him. Ben uses Force Jump to leap from the knob he's been hanging on to all this time, grab Jim's laser sword and use it to slice Maul in half. Ben tries to comfort Jim as he lies dying. The only thing that can save him now is a Stabilisation roll. Jim takes it...and rolls another 1. Sally points out he can still use Fate Manipulation to do a reroll, but Jim declines, pointing out that Fate Manipulation only allows him one reroll per day and he already used it to win that die roll against Watto way back in Film I Session 5. The GM tries to point out that that was a long time ago. Jim points out that the GM has never specified that another day has come since then. Jim "wins" this argument, and Qui-Gon dies. Jim's eager to roll up a new character to play. This late in the session and the campaign, the GM decides the best solution is for Jim to take over an already existing NPC. The GM decides, with some trepidation, that the best choice is Padme. Jim eagerly accepts and asks Ben to pass on his equipment to her. Ben agrees to pass on to her Qui-Gon's underwater oxygen extraction aparatus and 50 feet of rope and grappling hook, but decides to keep the laser sword since he lost his when Maul pushed him over that ledge. On the rapidly destroyng orbital hq, Pete is able to locate the Lost Orb. He flies over and grabs it. Jim takes over playing Padme, and has her escape the droids, lead her men climbing up the outside of the palace wall, storm the throne room, and capture the Fed leaders. Which, as the GM points out, with their orbital hq destroyed and their entire droid army deactivated, isn't that much of an accomplishment. Afterwards, all the players are back together at the palace when they are greeted by Palpatine, who announces that he's been elected Chancellor. He also casually mentions that as a retired Jedi, he has the courtesy title of Darth Sidious. He warns, however, that Valorum has disappeared like a phantom, and may become a menace. Now that they have the Orb, Ben insists on giving it back to the Gungans, and Palpatine reluctantly agrees. Yoda takes Ben aside and promotes him to full Jedi Knight. Yoda warns of the legend of the Sith, a warlike race who used the Force for evil. Yoda fears Anakin may be the Chosen One who will bring about the dreaded Balance to the Force. To avoid this, Yoda orders Ben to train Anakin. Everyone's present for Qui-Gon's funeral, where his body is being cremated. Ben promises Annie he will train her in the ways of the Jedi. A big victory celebration is performed at the palace, where Jim formally gives back the Lost Orb to Boss Nass.